


Donut Hole

by Marianokasa



Series: Songfics and Lyrics [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Donut Hole (Song), F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Let's count these simple feelings, let's list them all out<br/>And yet I forgot that warm feeling, the one I'd get when you're next to me<br/>Bye-bye my dear lover, we won't meet again<br/>And in the end I start to feel complete with a face I remember<br/>I take a deep breath and open my eyes now to confess<br/>I have opened my eyes<br/>I have opened my eyes<br/>I remember your name.'<br/>The two of them met him, yet he looks so familiar,  they don't know who he is. Until  he said these words. "We might not meet again." Just who is he, and will they find out who he is to them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donut Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I love Donut Hole so much that I thought of making a songfic about it. Lyrics and song are not mine! Lyrics belong to Jayn on youtube and the song from the owner. I love the relationship between Eren, Armin, and Mikasa as great friends and threesome, so I thought that this will work with this song. The apostrophe are the lyrics so yeah. Enjoy!

"No!" "Armin! Mikasa! Go!" "Not without you!" He smiled at the two. "You have to go without me." "NO! Please no!" "I can't let humanity die, all I want is for you guys.... to be....... free."  
\---------  
"Free." The words were stuck in her head as she woke up. Mikasa looked around her room and at the calendar: October 14th, 2014. " just who is that guy? I feel like I know him, yet I don't." Mikasa thought as she got up and changed. Today she is meeting Armin at the park. "Where did I get these memories of that guy, and why do I feel like they are important? "

'Where did I get all these memories?  
I feel there's something that I should be remembering  
Though I can't seem to it  
I have a strange feeling that I just can't forget'  
\----  
"Hey Armin." "Hey Mikasa-you had that dream again didn't you?" Mikasa nodded. She and Armin had that same dream ever since they met and remembered their past lives with the Titans. They just don't know who this boy is, but they feel like he is important to them. "I just don't know what to do anymore." Mikasa said. "Well let's go to the beach." "Ok."

'Failed again, I've given up chase  
But when I close my eyes I see your nameless face  
There must have been something about you  
But I just can't recall and I don't know what to do'  
\----  
They walked towards the beach until Mikasa stopped."Hey, Armin." "Hmm?" He stopped and looked at Mikasa."I want to see the whole world, without looking for directions, and see everything until we die or finished exploring it all." "If you are then I am gonna go with you." A memory instantly struck Armin and Mikasa. " I don't care how long it takes. I want to see it. The ocean. All of it, with you guys." The two of them looked behind them and went towards the beach.

'Let's get a ribbon and measure the world  
And run circles around the sun before we char and burn  
But we don't need a map or road  
We'll chase the blackness of the night that's somehow filled with hope'  
\----  
" I just can't remember his name." Armin said as they made it to the beach. "However, when I close my eyes, I see his-" "face." Mikasa said. "Yeah.... his face." They both started to cry and heard his voice piercing inside them.

'Failed again, I've given up chase  
But when I close my eyes I see your nameless face  
As the dew drops settle in my eyes  
I still can't hear your gentle voice piercing through the night'  
\----  
Armin and Mikasa sat on two of the three large rocks that touch the ocean. Water splashed at the bottom of the rocks and the sun shinging on the water. "I don't know what to think anymore, that person in our dreams, or two lives, one with titans, and one with peace." Mikasa mumbled and Armin nods."It just seems so broken if I don't know who he is. His laugh makes me break down and want him." Armin sobbed. Mikasa placed her hand on his shoulder and sobbed as well.

'I don't know, anything  
I just don't know anymore  
You want me to stay here  
Is that too much to ask for?  
And it hurts, hurts my head  
I can't sleep restless in bed  
But if you knew all of this, you'd laugh and break my heart in two'  
\----  
"Hey... do you guys come here?" A voice said behind them. Armin and Mikasa turned around and looked at the person behind them. It was a guy, same age as them. He is the same height as Mikasa, taller than Armin by a few inches, has brown hair, emerald-green eyes, and a light tan.. "Yes." Mikasa said. All of a sudden, her feelings were all sorted out and made her calm. " We might not meet again if you don't remember." He said. "It feels like I can't express things in a weird limbo." Mikasa said sarcastically. It made Armin laugh a little, but stopped. The man sat down between them and smiled as he looked at the ocean.

'Let's count these simple feelings, let's list them all out  
And yet I forgot that warm feeling, the one I'd get when you're next to me  
Bye-bye my dear lover, we won't meet again  
And yet I'm stuck in this limbo, in this state that I can't emote  
I don't know what to do and only laughter escapes my throat'  
\----  
" You look like you have hole in your heart. Like a donut." The man said. Armin looked at him and looked confused. " Like you don't have all the memories you need that are important, like a missing fragment from a glass." Mikasa looked at him and whispered to herself,"he looks so much like the boy in me and Armin's dream. It's like I can't be whole without him."

'You're like a donut with a hole  
So full but empty and will never quite be whole  
And now I'm wondering if you were here  
Or just a fragment of my memory that's now unclear

Failed again, I've given up chase  
But when I close my eyes I see your nameless face  
Yet another night with sleepless sleep  
I struggle now without you here wedged between the sheets'  
\----  
The same dream came up in both Armin and Mikasa's mind. " These memories." Mikasa thought. "Looked at the memories, and remember his name. That name you keep trying to find all these years. Remember Mikasa! Armin!" The man said. They both looked at him and gasped. "How do you know our names?!" Armin and Mikasa said in unison. They suddenly had a mmajor headache as the memories played through their mind.  
\----  
"He can't go without us!" "But he doesn't want you two to die!" "And he doesn't want to either!" "It doesn't matter. It was his choice and he accepted his destiny." "But-" "no buts Arlert!" "Still he couldn't have done that!" "Ackerman, you know what he had to do, so please... accept it!" "You treat him like he is not wanted!" "He just wants you to be happy you two, and that is final! He wants you to move on without him." "We won't! Because-"  
\------  
"We love him....." "the three of us all love each other, more than family...... WHY CAN'T ANYONE SEE THAT?!" "We love Eren Yeager."

'No I don't want to die  
Want to know what it feels like?  
It won't bring peace or piece together all that you have lost  
Time has passed, we won't last  
My memory turns to glass  
I am the donut hole, the unwanted without a soul

Can't count these complex feelings, can't list them all out  
This new life of mine without hearing your voice, forgetting how it sounds  
Bye-bye my dear lover, we won't meet again  
And yet I'm stuck in this here in this limbo, in this state that I can't emote  
I don't know what to do and all my tears flow until I choke'  
\----  
They made it to the ocean with a huge box. On top of it, it says: In loving memory of Eren Yeager, a great best friend, sister, and lover of two, who saved humanity from the titans. Armin and Mikasa kissed the box and dragged it into the ocean. The box drifted away into the sun and the two of them saluted. They both pulled out a gun and placed it on their chest and said in unison, "We will see you in the next life. Eren." *BANG*

'A gaping hole has opened right up in my chest  
And in this emptiness I'm lonely  
It's my only proof that you were here  
Come back my dear lover, oh come back to me  
My heart in ribbons falls to the floor and there's nothing that I can do'  
\----  
Armin and Mikasa opened their eyes and looked around the rocks. " He is gone... No Eren." Armin said. " No.... please...Eren..... NO!" Mikasa cried. All of a sudden they were pulled into a hug by strong arms. " You finally remembered." They looked up and saw him. Eren Yeager,. "Eren!" They said. They each kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. They watched the sun going down and held each others hands. A small illusion of them wearing their military uniform was in front of them and disappeared. " Let's go home." Eren said. Armin and Mikasa nodded and held on to Eren's hands, never letting go. They will always be together. 

'Let's count these simple feelings, let's list them all out  
And yet I forgot that warm feeling, the one I'd get when you're next to me  
Bye-bye my dear lover, we won't meet again  
And in the end I start to feel complete with a face I remember  
I take a deep breath and open my eyes now to confess  
I have opened my eyes  
I have opened my eyes  
I remember your name.'


End file.
